JRocker Randomness
by Yueitchi
Summary: So, Ruki wants to make violent love to Aoi, Miyavi is wearing a skirt, Kai is pregnet and nosestraps are IN? ...what else is there?
1. My Random Thoughts

**This is what happens when I'm extremely bored and have The Gazette in mind. And little bit of Miyavi.**

* * *

**When I say "Aoi"**

**Yue: **Ruki-san, when I say the name, "Aoi", what is the first thing that pops into your mind?

**Ruki: **Make violent love to him.

**Aoi: **Eh? O.o

**Yue: **Wouldn't that be considered rape, Ruki-san?

**Kai: **You can't rape the willing. ^_^

**Aoi: **Shut up, Kai!

**Ruki: **Yes, yes you can't rape the willing.

**Aoi: **You too, Ruki. Shut up.

**Yue: **I'm surprised by how openly you three can talk to each other. ¬.¬

**

* * *

**

Who is the Best?

**Ruki: **May I ask you a question, Yue?

**Yue: **Okay, shoot.

**Ruki: **Who from the Gazette do you think is the best?

**Yue: **Kai.

**Ruki: **Wow. You didn't even take time to think about it.

**Yue: **There's no need. Yeah, he's not as cute as the others--

**Kai: **What!?

**Yue: **You didn't let me finish...he's not as cute as the others but when he smiles he has dimples so he's much cuter than you four. Also, his cuteness maximises when he wears glasses.

**Uruha: **I wear glasses.

**Yue: **...Okay, so he's only cuter than you four when shows his dimples.

**Kai: **-___-

**Yue: **I was kidding, Kai-kun. You'll always be my number one. ^_^

**Kai: **^_^

* * *

**You're wearing my Skirt**

**-Miyavi bursts into the room-**

**Yue: **Miyavi-chan, you surprised--Uuuhhh.....

**Miyavi: **I'm wearing a skirt! ^_^

**Yue: **I can see that...and that's my skirt...

**Miyavi: **And I'm not wearing any underwear! XD

**Yue: **...Close the door and lock it.


	2. Let me have your Babies

**Let me have your Babies**

**Yue: **Kai-kun! You have very beautiful eyes!

**Kai: **Thank you, Yue-chan. ^^

**Yue: **Are they color contacts? I don't think I've seen such a marvalous eye color.

**Kai: **No, these are my eyes.

**Yue: **Hontou!! Then they're not color contacts?

**Kai: **Nope.

**Yue: **I see...Let me have your babies so that my children may have eyes like yours, Kai-kun.

**Kai: **Um...I think it's based on genetics Yue-chan and you're to young for me to--

**Yue: **Love does not know the meaning of age!!

* * *

**Kai is Pregnet**

**Yue: **Miyavi-kun! You look very happy. What's new?

**Miyavi: **I'm going to be a daddy!

**Yue: **Eeeehhhhh~ Hontou? Who's the mother? O.O

**Miyavi: **Um...I'm not really allowed to say...

**Yue: **Oh c'mon, Miyavi-kun! You and I go way back! You can trust me!

**Miyavi: **Oh all right. But you promise you won't tell anyone?

**Yue (nodding vigorously): **Yes, yes! I promise! So who is it? :D

**Miyavi: **It's Kai. o(≧ω≦)o

**Yue: **O.e !!!!

**-Kai enters the room-**

**Kai: **Hey you two, what's--

**Yue: **You're pregnet with Miyavi-kun's child, Kai-kun?!

**Kai: **WHAT!!!? O.e

**Yue: **How is that possible?!! I thought you were a guy!

**Kai: **I am a guy! 110%!! I'm not pregnet!!

**Miyavi: **You can just feel the tension of love in the air. =^^=

**Yue/Kai: **Miyavi!!!!

**Miyavi: **Oops! Sorry you two. But Miyavi has to go.

**Yue/Kai: **Miyavi!!!!! DX

* * *

**Nosestraps**

**Yue: **--That is our weather forecast for the week. And now we move the to Miyavi-kun with what's "IN."

**Miyavi: **Thank you, Yu-chan.

**Yue: **Yes, yes. Now, Miyavi-kun. What is IN?

**Miyavi: **IN? Well as you can see, I am here with the GazettE--

**Yue: **Yes, yes. But what is IN?

**Miyavi (putting his arm around Reita's shoulder): **Nosestraps.

**Yue: **Nosestaps?

**Miyavi: **Yes. Nosestraps. Since Reita's joining of the GazettE, nosestraps have been very IN. And he has kept the fashion of the nosestrap for some good solid years.

**Reita: **Take your arm off me...

**Miyavi: **An applause for Reita for keeping nosestraps IN!

**-Miyavi claps vigorously-**

**Yue: **Would you wear a nosestap, Miyavi-kun?

**Miyavi: **What? Hell no! You have any idea how riduclus a nosestrap looks on a person?

**Reita: **Hey! You just said--

**Yue: **That's all folks! Cameras off!

**-beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-**


	3. Crossing the Street

**Crossing the Street**

**Yue: **Um...Mivavi-chan...is all of this food necessary?

**Miyavi: **Of course. I want there to be plenty of food when Melody gets cravings so that I don't have to run in and out of the house. Plus, it keeps her from yelling at me.

**Yue: **Oh, Miyavi-chan. You're over exagerating. There's no way Melody-san could eat all of this.

**Miyavi: **Trust me Yu-chan. She can.

**Yue (rolling her eyes): **Whatever you say. I believe you.

**Miyavi:** Yu-chan. We walk when it's blue right?

**Yue: **It's green. We walk when the light is green.

**Miyavi: **Blue, green. Same difference.

**-Yue looks away-**

**Yue: **...Miyavi, look out!!!

**-Yue pulls Miyavi out of the street away from a speeding truck-**

**Yue: **You idiot!! What the hell were you thinking?! I told you walk when it's green not red!

**Miyavi: **But, Yu-chan. The light was blue.

**Yue: **Liar! Didn't they teach you how to cross the street in school!!?

**Miyavi: **Of course they did. When Blue, walk, when orange, run a little, when red, dash. That's what they taught us in school.

**Yue: **You're lying! DX

* * *

**Not Anyone can Sing and Dance**

**Miyavi: **_Sigh._ I am so amazing.

**Yue: **Oh please. Quit being so narcissistic.

**Miyavi: **What do you mean by that, Yu-chan?

**Yue: **Anyone can sing and dance.

**Miyavi: **Pssh. Not anyone and everyone.

**Yue: **Sure they can.

**Miyavi: **All right. Then you try.

**Yue: **...Fine. Ahem...._Look into my eyes, you'll be hypnotized! Look into my eyes, you'll be hypnotized! _....Well?

**Miyavi: **Honestly? You didn't really prove anything, Yu-chan.

**Yue: **Shut up!

**

* * *

**

**I forgot my Wallet**

**Bou: **Kanon! Kanon look! It's an ice cream shop!

**Kanon: **Are you going to buy, Bou-kun?

**Bou: **Yes! Wait here Kanon-san!

**-Three minutes later-**

**Bou: **Kanon-san! Here! This one is for you. ^^

**Kanon: **Really? Thanks, Bou-kun. It's rare for you to be the one treating me.

**Bou: **Yes. About that...

**Kanon: **What?

**Bou: **I forgot my wallet in the hotel. Can you lend me the money to pay for them?

**Kanon: **They didn't give you the ice cream and then run off with it did you?

**Bou: **No! I wouldn't steal! I told the lady to trust me. That I would be back with the money as soon as I gave my best friend his ice cream cone. So if you could lend me a few, Kanon-san, that would be very much appreciated.

**Kanon: **Fine...here. Take my wallet.

**Bou: **Yay! I love you! Here, Kanon-san. Hold my cone! Oh! And thanks!

**-Bou runs off back to the ice cream shop-**

**Kanon: **I can never say no to him. Let alone that cute face with those eyes...


	4. Bou

**A/N: If there is ANY comments left about Yuki saying that he's wonderful, I will get really mean! Takuya is fine, but Yuki? Ugh. I know I'm not a true Cafekko if I do not like all of the members. So I've resigned from my title of Cafekko. I do not like the new Antic Cafe speaking honestly. It's not and will never be the same without Bou-kun. So anywho, I don't want you Yuki Cafekko's shooting daggers at me for my opinion on him because I will shoot bloody daggers back at you. And I'm not trying to be mean, I just really don't want to argue with anyone. So it will be very much appreciated if no one said anything about Yuki. Thank you and much love. Please enjoy...I hope.**

* * *

**T-Shirt Shop**

**Yue: **_Sigh..._

**Rei: **Um...are you okay, Yue-san?

**Yue: **Not really...

**Rei: **What's wrong?

**Yue: **Well...I know it was long ago but...I still can't get over the fact that he left Antic Cafe.

**Rei: **...You speak of the guitarist?

**Yue: **Well duh. Who else would I be talking about? Come back, please, Bou-kun.

**Rei: **It'll be okay, Yue-san. Antic Cafe has two new wonderful mem--

**Yue: **_Two _new wonderful members!? Is that what you were going to say!? Ha! That's a laugh.

**Rei: **Takuya isn't that bad...

**Yue: **Yes. That's true. Takuya is cute...but he'll never EVER be as cute as Bou-kun.

**Rei: **Well...being Bou-kun's replacement, he--

**Yue: **Replacment!? Honestly, Rei. You call yourself my best friend?

**Rei: **I'm...sorry?

**Yue: **Takuya is simply filling in for Bou-kun because Bou-kun can NEVER be replaced.

**Rei: **Ah, I see. Then, Yuki, he's filling in as well?

**Yue: **Rei...honestly...

**Rei: **Eh? What did I say now?

**Yue: **Yuki can go jump in a lake for all I care.

**Rei: **Yue-san!!

**Yue: **It's true! I feel that Antic Cafe doesn't need him. They don't need a keyboardist.

**Rei: **Well, Yue-san, if they didn't need one then why--

**Yue: **_Gasp! _Rei! I just had an awesome idea! You and I should open and manage a T-shirt shop! 8D

**Rei: **Well...that kind of came out of no where and as lovely as that sounds--

**Yue: **Yeah, yeah! We'll make a T-shirt, a black one with big, white, bold lettering that says "Come Back Please BOU." And then everyone will buy and wear the t-shirt! We'll make millions off that one t-shirt!

**Rei: **Um, Yue-san, that's--

**Yue: **It's a great idea isn't it!? And Bou-kun will definitley come back after seeing how many people where the t-shirt!

**Rei: **I doubt that Bou-kun will co--

**Yue: **And then we'll make another t-shirt! But this one will say "Death to Antic Cafe YUKI."

**Rei: **Yue-san!!! That's too much!!

**Yue: **Hmmm....you're right. That is crossing a line. Oh! How about, "Leave Antic Cafe YUKI." Yeah, yeah. That's much better!

**Rei: **I guess...that's good.

**Yue: **Come, Rei-chan! We're going to open a t-shirt shop!

**Rei: **Aaahh. Yue-san~!

* * *

**It should be the other way around**

**Uruha: **Hey, Yue-chan? What are these papers?

**Yue: **Oh those. Rei? Explain.

**Rei: **Um...they...those are designs to the t-shirt shop.

**Ruki/Aoi: **T-shirt shop?

**Yue: **I'm opening a t-shirt shop.

**Reita: **Who the hell would go to a store that just sells t-shirts?

**Yue: **They're not just any t-shirts. Rei. Explain.

**Rei: **Um...one of the shirts is going to say..."Come Back Please BOU."

**Kai: **Bou? As in, Antic Cafe Bou?

**Yue: **Well yes. Who else would we be talking about. And there's going to be another t-shirt that says, "Leave Antic Cafe YUKI."

**Reita: **Well I don't care that the crossdresser left and Yuki isn't a that bad a--

**-Yue slaps Reita across the cheek-**

**Yue: **Don't say "crossdresser" like it's a bad thing! Bou-kun is and was the best! And Yu-ki, shouldn't even belong in Antic Cafe!

**Uruha/Aoi: **Wow, Reita. Not even your own parents hit you. O.O

**Ruki/Kai: **Yue-chan is amazing isn't she? ^_^

**Aoi: **She is. Yue-chan is amazing.

**Uruha: **Yeah. She even left a red mark.

**Kai: **It's shaped like her hand.

**Ruki: **Yue-chan really is amazing.

**Reita: **You shouldn't be praising her for hitting me! It should be the other way around! DX

* * *

**BOU**

**Reita: **_That girl...she has really nice legs. I'll bet she has a pretty face too..._

**Yue (approuching Reita): **....What are you staring at?

**Reita: **.....

**-Yue follows his eyes-**

**Yue: **Are you staring at her legs?

**Reita: **Um, no!

**Yue: **It's okay, Reita-san. You don't have to lie. You--

**Reita: **What? Are you going to call me a pervert now?

**Yue: **No. I was going to say you should go talk to her.

**Reita: **Really?

**Yue: **Really. If you think she's nice you should talk to her. What are you going to gain by just staring?

**Reita: **Wow...thanks, Yueitchi.

**Yue: **You're welcome. Now go. I'll be sitting here.

**-Reita approuches the the girl-**

**Reita: **Um...Hello.

**Girl (mumbling): **...Hello.

**Reita: **I hope it's okay if I say this but, you're legs are very stunning.

**Girl (nods): **Mhmm.

**Reita: **....I'm in a band.

**Girl (looks at Reita): **I used to be in a band.

**Reita: **O.o !!!

**Girl: **What's wrong?

**Reita: **Um...I don't mean to offend you but, you voice sounds similar to a males.

**Girl?: **I am a male.

**Reita: **What!? Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were--

**Guy: **A girl? That's okay. I've fooled many men. My name is Bou.

**Reita: **Bou? Antic Cafe Bou?

**Bou: **Oh, so you know me. Yeah, that was the band. You're Reita of the Gazette.

**Reita: **Um...it was nice meeting you but I have to go.

**Bou: **Okay. Nice meeting you too.

**-Reita walks back to Yue-**

**Reita: **You knew didn't you?

**Yue: **Hm? Oh yes I knew. I recognize Bou-kun's sexy legs anywhere. They're quite stunning for a guys legs. And I know you agree, Reita-san.

**Reita: **Shut up! You did this on purpose!

**Yue: **Heh. Yeah. ^_^


	5. Best Fanservice

**Best Fanservice/Movie?**

**Aiki:** We have recieved your votes. And winners of the "Best Fanservice" award goes to...

**Rei: **...Alice Nine!!

**GazettE boys:** What!?

**Aiki: **Everybody! Let's give it up for the men of Alice Nine!!

**Rei: **Is there anything you'd like to say to your fans?

**Saga: **Well I for one, would like to say, that you made the right choice.

**Shou: **Yes! Thank you so much! But I'd like to thank Saga, who has been such a team player when performing my fanservice on him.

**Saga: **And I would like to thank Nao, who let me touch him constantly behind his drumset!

**Nao: **And I would like to thank Hiro-pon! For letting me do things to him backstage!

**Hiroto: **And I want to thank Tora for being gentle with me!!

**Aiki/Rei: **Eh? What's that mea--

**Hiroto: **Nevermind!!

**Tora: **And I would like to thank all---

**Reita: **Now hold on just a minute!!

**Aiki: **Eeeehhh? Something wrong, Reituuka?

**Reita: **Don't call me that!! How is it that _they_ won?

**Aiki: **Because they perform the best fanservice.

**Rei: **Yes, they perform the best fanservice.

**Aiki: **They got the most votes.

**Rei: **Yes, they got the most votes.

**Ruki: **That's bullshit!!

**Uruha: **Yeah! That prize belongs to us!! I didn't let Ruki touch me for nothing!!

**Aoi: **I made out with Kai!! KAI!! We deserve that award!!

**Aiki: **What' wrong with making out with Kai!!

**Kai: **Yeah! What's wrong with making out with me!

**Aoi: **No...Kai. I didn't mean it that way.

**Kai: **You're no prize either!!

**Uruha (shoves Kai): **Don't you dare say that about Aoi!

**Kai: **Wha? Don't shove me! And why are you defending him!

**Uruha: **Because he's my boyfrie--Nothing!

**Aiki: **Eeh! Neh, neh, neh!! Finish your sentence, Ruru!!

**Ruki: **He's your boyfriend!!? Then everything last night meant nothing to you!?

**Uruha: **No! No, Ruki! Last night was--

**Aoi: **You cheated on me!!

**Shou: **Aoi!! You cheated on me!!?

**Nao: **What!? Shou you were Aoi!? I thought...How could you!!

**Kai: **How could he!? How could you!!? Nao I thought you and I were exclusive!!

(_Miyavi enters stage right)_

**Miyavi: **How could ALL of you!!! You all cheated on me!!

**the GazettE/alicenine: **Then you cheated on me!!

**Aiki: **Hold on! This doesn't make any sense anymore!

**Yue: **Ugh! Cut, cut, cut!! Aiki!! The scene was going perfectly!!

**Aiki: **Yue! This scene doesn't make any sense whatsoever!!

**Rei: **Um...I have to agree with Aiki, Yue-chan. It is a tad confusing....

**Nao/Kai: **Yeah...I don't get the story line.

**Aoi/Tora/Uruha/Hiroto: **Exactly.

**Shou/Ruki: **Yeah. Were all kinda confused...

**Miyavi: **Whaaaat? I like it. Who cares if it makes no sense! It's the ultimate drama!!

**Yue: **Thank you, Miyavi.

**Aiki/Rei: **But, Yue--

**Yue: **"But, Yue" nothing! We are going to finish this scene and were going to finish this movie!! And once we finish, you will all get your cell phones back! Oh, well except you, Miyavi. You agreed to do this willingly so I didn't have to take yours.

**Everyone but Miyavi: **Fine...

* * *

**Lines**

**Reita: **Hey, Yueitchi.

**Yue (looking over script): **Yes, yes. What do you want?

**Reita: **I only have five lines total in your so called movie.

**Yue: **Yeah...so?

**Reita: **Well, what am I supposed to do for the rest of the movie!? I only have five lines!

**Yue: **Well, actually, you only have one line now.

**Reita: **What!?

**Yue: **Yes, I recruited Bou. You know, the former guitarist for Antic Cafe. He said he'd do the movie if I gave him five bunnies. So I complied, and gave him some of your lines. He has like twenty seven more later on. I'm revising the script right now.

**Reita: **...I was replaced...by a crossdressing guitarist?

**Yue: **No. Not replaced. You still have a line remember. ^_^

**Reita: **Yeah...whatever. =_=

* * *

**Dress**

**Yue: **Reita! Reita good news!!

**Reita: **What do you want, Yueitchi?

**Yue: **I have given you more lines in the movie.

**Reita: **What? Really?

**Yue: **Yes. Here is your script.

_Reita takes script_

**Reita: **Yueitchi...

**Yue: **Yes?

**Reita: **What is this?

**Yue: **What is what?

**Reita: **This!! It says here that I have to wear a dress and thick makeup!!

**Yue: **Yes. Well, in the movie, I changed "Reita" a bit. "Reita" is a torn soul who doesn't know who he is and wear dresses and make up because he is in love with Bou. An unrequited love, because Bou loves Miyavi.

_Reita crumbles up script and throws it at Yue._

**Reita: **I'd rather just have one line!!!

**Yue: **...Heh. Worked like a charm.

* * *

**A/N: **So I introduced an new character of mine. Aiki. I was bored and I began to type this up. This was actually a dream I had a couple nights ago and as we all know, some dreams don't make sense. I hope you liked it though it was a tad confusing. ^_^;


	6. Bass Lesson & Pudding

**Bass Lesson**

**Reita: **How does this sound?

_Reita plays his bass_

**Yue: **...That sounds horrible.

**Reita (glare): **Look! The only reason I'm taking bass lessons from you is because--

**Yue: **Ruki threatened to give you absolutely no sex if you didn't?

**Reita: **Ye--NO!

**Yue (smirking): **Yeah...sure...

* * *

**Pudding Dreams**

**Aiki: **You're being unfair to him!!

**Yue: **He's being unfair to me!!

**Aiki: **Don't give me that bullshit! You were mean to him the second you had the chance to meet them!

**Yue: **No I wasn't!

**Aiki: **Yes you were!! I saw the video on Youtube, Yue! A lot of the comments say you were mean to him.

**Yue: **No. No I wasn't.

**Aiki: **Yes you were, Yue!!

_Miyavi enters after eavesdropping_

**Miyavi: **Girls! Girls! There is only ONE way to settel this dispute!

_Yue and Aiki turn to Miyavi_

**Yue: **Yeah? What's that?

**Aiki: **Yeah?

**Miyavi: **You put on some maid outfits--

**Aiki: **No! I can already tell that I don't like where this will be going...

**Yue: **Sshh!! Let him finish, Aiki.

**Miyavi: **Thank you, Yue. So you put on some maid outfits and you wrestle in a kitty pool full of chocolate pudding. ^_^

**Aiki: **...No.

**Yue: **I'm sorry, Miyavi, but I'm going to have to agree with Aiki. Now way in hell I'm doing that.

**Miyavi: **Aaww! C'mon, please?

**Yue/Aiki: **No.

**Miyavi: **...Fine. But a girl can still dream.

**Yue: **...You're not a girl, Miyavi. .

* * *

**Miyavi ni Shinaide**

**Yue: **Hey, Mae!

**Mae: **.....

**Yue: **...Mae!!

**Mae: **.....

_Yue pushes Mae away from computer screen_

**Mae: **Hey! Don't look at that!!

_Yue holds Mae back_

**Yue: **What are you typing, neh, Mae?

**Mae: **Words!! Don't read it!!

**Yue: **Neeeeeeeeehhh~! Is this the next chapter to Hitori ni Shinaide?

**Mae: **Don't you dare read it, Yue!

**Yue: **Neeehhh~! Can't you let me read what you have so far?

**Mae: **No!! It's unfair to my other readers!!

**Yue: **Neh, neh. I thought you had already typed this chapter up!

**Mae: **I did! But my computer got fucked up and I lost it! Now move so I can finish please!

**Yue: **Neh, you know what you should do from now on. Hold an extra copy of chapters in a flashdrive. It helps if your computer goes topsy turvey on you. ^_^

**Mae: **Okay, Yue. I'll keep that in mind. Now will you please let me finish.

**Yue: **Mhmm, neh, Mae? Can I read it?

**Mae: **NO!

_Miyavi enters after eavesdropping_

**Miyavi: **Can _I _read it!?

**Mae: **NO!

**Yue/Miyavi: **C'mooooooooooonnnnnn~!

**Mae (covering screen): **No! No one can read until it's on fanfiction!

**Miyavi: **Hey! Didn't you already type that chapter?

**Yue: **She did but her computer lost it. ^_^

**Miyavi: **Oh, oh...you know what you should do?

**Mae: **Keep an extra chapter on a flashdrive?

**Miyavi: **No and yes.

**Mae: **What do you mean 'No and yes?'

_Miyavi shoves Mae from computer screen_

**Miyavi: **Hold her down, Yue-chan!!

_Yue holds Yue back_

**Mae: **Hey! Miyavi! What are you doing!!?

_Miyavi pulls out flashdrive_

**Miyavi: **I'll just put a copy of this into this like so....

**Mae: **Hey!! Hey, you can't do that!!!

_Miyavi pulls out flash_

**Miyavi (waving flash): **Now I have my own copy. XD

_Mae pulls away from Yue's constriction and chases Miyavi_

**Yue: **Run, Miyavi!!! RUN!!!

_Miyavi runs off, Mae chasing him_

**Yue: **....

_Yue sits in front of computer screen_

**Yue: **Now that Mae-chan has been distracted by Miyavi, I can read this. XD

* * *

**A/N: Nhnn, neh. I think I'm losing my touch on comedy. I'll bounce back. The last one was for my friend Mikaela Mae. ^_^**


	7. Nippon Budokan

**Christmas Events**

**Uruha: **...

**Aoi: **Something wrong, Uruha?

**Uruha: **Well, I'm not sure why, but for some reason I feel as though we were supposed to do something yesterday...

**Ruki: **Eh!? So it's not just me?

**Kai: **You feel that way too?

**Aoi: **Y'know...yeah. Now that you guys mention it---

*CRASH*

**Aoi/Uruha: **O.O

**Yue: **Get back here and die like a man, Suzuki Akira!!!

**Reita: **Back off you tiny banshee!!!

**Ruki/Kai: **O.e

**Uruha: **Um...may I ask what is going on?

**Yue (pointing at Reita): **_He _took you all away from me!!

**Reita: **I didn't do it on _purpose_!!

**Yue: **You lie nosestrap freak! Now die!!

**Aoi (holding Yue back): **Whoa! Hold it there Yue-chan. What exactly do you mean by he took...us away from you?

**Yue: **You were _supposed _to come to my GazettE Special Christmas Interview yestereday! But you guys never showed up because apparently _that one_ planned a Christmas party that _I _wasn't invited to on the _same day_!!!

**Ruki: **Ah! That's right! The Christmas interview!!

**Kai: **The Christmas interview...we are sooo sorry, Yue-chan!

**Uruha: **Reita!! How could you!?

**Aoi: **Yeah! You couldn't have planned your party on another day!!

**Reita: **What!? Why are you scolding me!!? It's not my fault you all forgot!!

**Yue: **But _you _didn't forget!! _You _knew and you didn't _tell _them!!

**Ruki: **Why the hell did you throw a Christmas party anyway?

**Kai: **Yeah and on such short notice.

**Uruha: **It wasn't even on Christmas eve or day.

**Aoi: **Yeah. December tenth? Seriously, Reita. A Christmas party on the tenth of December?

**Reita: **Wha--? Her _Christmas _interview was on the tenth!!

**Yue: **Don't change the subject, Suzuki. This about _your _terrible party planning!

* * *

**Snow Shoveling**

**Kai: **Y-Yue-chan? What are you doing outside my home?

**Yue: **...shoveling the snow out of your drive way....

**Kai: **Um...why?

**Yue: **...Do you want snow in your drive way?

**Kai: **Well...no, but you don't really have to...

**Yue: **Oh, it's quite all right, Kai-chan. It's gives me something to do on my day off.

**Kai: **Uhh...well okay. I'll go inside and make some hot chocolate. Would you like some?

**Yue (smiling): **Thank you. I would love some.

**Kai: **All right. I'll be right back.

**Yue: **.....and this is all part of my plan....

_Yue's cell phone begins to ring_

**Yue: **Mori mori. Ah, Miyavi. How is the snow piling up? ...Excellent.

_**Miyavi: **__This is great, Yue-chan. He'll be so surprised._

**Yue: **Yeah....surprised.

**5 HOURS LATER**

**Kai: **Darn it!! Where is Reita?

**Ruki: **We can't perform without our bassist!!

**Uruha: **Where could he be? He's never late.

**Yue: **Well, who knows. Why don't you call his cell phone?

**Aoi: **Great idea, Yue-chan. I'll call him right now.

_**Reita: **__M-Moshi Moshi?_

**Aoi: **Dude! Where the fuck are you??

_**Reita: **__I'm at my apartment._

**Aoi: **He's at his apartment.

**Ruki: **Give me that!!

_Ruki snatches phone_

**Ruki: **Reita!! Do you have any idea where you're supposed to be right now!!?

_**Reita: **__At Nippon Budokan._

**Ruki: **Then why aren't you here!!?

_**Reita: **__Because! A certain maniac called Miyavi is piling snow in front of my door laughing and I can't get out!!_

**Ruki: **What!? Guess we'll have cancel the show....

_**Reita: **__What!!? Why!?_

**Ruki: **Because if it's Miyavi there is no way we can stop him. Once he starts doing something crazy...you know him.

_**Reita: **__Wha--No! Ruki wait!_

**Ruki: **Good bye, Reita.

**Uruha: **Well? Is he coming?

**Ruki: **No. Miyavi piled snow in front of his door and now he's trapped inside of his apartment.

**Kai: **What!!? Darn that, Miyavi...well, I guess we'll just have to cancel...

**Aoi: **Yeah. We can't really play without our bass player.

**Yue: **If you don't mind...I could fill in for him.

**Ruki: **Eh! That's a great idea!!

**Aoi: **Yeah, I wouldn't mind playing next to Yue-chan. ^_^

**Uruha: **Yes, yes. Let's have Yue fill in for Reita.

**Kai: **Umm...but do you know how to---

**Yue: **Not to worry, Kai-chan. I know all of the GazettE's songs. I'm an expert at the bass line in all of your songs.

**Kai: **Then I guess the show will go on. ^_^

**Aoi: **Yes!!

**Uruha: **C'mon, Yue! Let's go find you an outfit that will mesh well with ours on stage!

**BACK AT REITAS**

**Reita: **Guess I'll just watch t.v. since I'm stuck in here.

_Reita flips threw channels_

_**Aiki: **__We are live here at Nippon Budokan, where the GazettE have seemed to have surprised their audience with a female bass player!_

**Reita: **What!!!??

_**Aiki: **__We thought for certain that the crowd would get angry, but they seem to love the replacement. Her name, Akayase Yueitchi or Yue for short._

**Reita: **........MIYAVI~!!!!!

* * *

**Neighbor**

**Mae: **...Miyavi?

**Miyavi: **Hm? Oh! Hi, Mae-chan! ^_^

**Mae: **Um...what are you doing?

**Miyavi: **Playing with the snow.

**Mae: **Well is there any way you can play with it without piling in front of my neighbors' door?

**Miyavi: **Eh? Eeehhh!!?? Reita is your neighbor, Mae-chan!?

**Mae: **Um, I guess. He told me his name was Akira. Suzuki Akira.

**Miyavi: **Yeah, yeah! That's him. His stage name is 'Reita.'

**Mae: **Oh, of the GazettE. Yeah, he's my neighbor. We don't talk much though......was that a scream?

**Miyavi: **Oh, I'm sure it's just him trying to get out.

**Mae: **Why are piling snow in front of his door, Miyavi?

**Miyavi: **Oh just for fun.

**Mae: **...Hm...well, I'll see you later.

**Miyavi: **...3...2...1...

**Mae: **MIYAAAVVVIIIIII~~~~!!!!!

_Miyavi runs off, Mae chasing him_

**Mae: **There's melted snow all over my apartment!! It was you wasn't it!!?? This was your doing!!!!

* * *

**A/N: This is a chapter focused around the holiday season...kind of. I hope you enjoyed it. A review would be very much appreciated. Sankyuu ^_^**

**Oh! Happy Holidays and I wish you all well in the New Year.**


End file.
